Live Events
Live Events take place every week (begins every Thursday midnight GMT+0) with great rewards up for grabs depending on how far you're able to reach. Each event lasts for 4 days and there are basically three types of events - Clan War, Raiding Rewards '''and Raiding Rivals'. A small book-like icon will appear on your game-screen 24 hours before the event begins for you to plan ahead and know what the targets are. Each week's event will be a little different from the rest with main differences being the type of events, targets and rewards. Each event consists of about 7-8 different challenge '''targets' to hit. The targets could be as simple as collecting XP from any source to something more complex like doing a color-specific damage to a base mech. As you play, you will automatically contribute towards those targets. Once a target is achieved, event points will be awarded and that target bumped up to level 2, level 3 and so on. Each level increases its total figure for the specific target and also gives more event points. The rewards for event points are listed at the bottom of the events page or on the Leaderboard depending on the type of event. In Clan Wars and Raiding Rivals, there will be a Leaderboard tab on the events screen while in Raiding Rewards there will be a list of rewards a the bottom of the main page. Rules for each event will be on the last tab of the screen. Rewards are given after the live event ends. You must receive them one by one in your inbox. Do note that it may take up to 24 hours for rewards to be delivered. CLAN WAR In Clan War, you fight alongside your clan-mates to achieve the targets for that Live Event. The event still lasts for 4 days only but contribution from all clan-mates will provide event points to the clan war total. Rewards at the end of the event are then given to all members of the clan no matter how much they contribute. You will need to be in a clan for at least 24 hours before a Clan War event begins to be able to contribute and win the rewards. Leaving or changing a clan during an event will not forfeit the rewards. Getting yourself kicked from a clan for inactivity also forfeits your rewards. Rewards for Clan War is based on your clan's rank on the Leaderboard. Rewards (or in this case, loot bonus) will consist of Gold, Gems, Golden Tickets and some Epic or Legendary squad cards. RAIDING RIVALS In this mode, you must work on your own to win event points and rewards. Contribution from other clan mates does not add up to your total event points here. The scoring and Leaderboard is very similar to Clan Wars here where you have to be higher than other players in a Leaderboard to get a certain loot bonus. Each set of rank will give a certain amount of Gold, Gems, Golden Tickets and the card rewards. RAIDING REWARDS Similar to Raiding Rivals, this mode is a solo event and contribution from other clan-mates does not add up to your total event points. As the name suggests, your raids in this event are to achieve rewards. Rewards on this mode is different from Clan Wars and Raiding Rivals with a more variety of rewards offered for your progress - Gold, Squad cards, Gems, Golden Tickets, Random Color Cards, Epic's, Legendary's, and more. Achieving each stage of the Event Points will add more and more items to your event rewards so its best to keep raiding! Leaderboard tab will not be available on this mode. EVENT BOOSTER CARDS Event booster cards are squad specific cards that boosts specific Targets for events. These cards will appear for sale 24 hours before the event starts. You can purchase them with Gems. Once purchased/unlocked, they will have the same chance to drop in normal play as all other similar-rarity cards. These cards generally provide multipliers of 3X when used as a raid squad member and a bigger multiplier of 9X or 12X when he/she's the active squad member. That's not all, most of the event booster cards have their own abilities so they'll still be of use outside of the events. Once that specific target comes back in a live event, your event squad booster will be of much greater use again. There are at least a dozen different types of event booster cards for each specific target so pick your cards wisely.